No
by yatinga
Summary: España tenía que aprender que cuando Islandia dice que 'no', pues es que NO. Y, mientras tanto, va a encargarse de cabrear a todo lo que se mueva.


**No**

**.**

**.**

**.**

─ ¿Quieres que vayamos por helado?

─No.

─ ¡Oh, venga!-protestó España con una mirada brillante y, definitivamente, molesta.- Hace que no nos vemos una eternidad, quiero tomarme algo contigo.

─ ¿Lo de sonar así de pervertido todas la veces es aposta o me tengo que preocupar?-siseó como respuesta, cruzándose de brazos.

─ ¡Is! ¡No te portes mal conmigo, si no he dicho nada!

─Da gracias de que te esté dando conversación, degenerado.- Aseguró Islandia con una mirada sentida, observando lo terriblemente mal que llevaba el castellano atada la corbata.

─ ¡Estoy muy contento con eso!- le dijo sonriendo con todos los dientes, lanzándole un beso.- Siempre el que habla soy yo, pero hoy estamos los dos muy a gusto.

─No estoy a gusto contigo.-mintió.

─ ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas tan feas? Si casi me dejo matar por tu hermano el borde para poder sacarte de esa horrenda habitación de hotel a dar un paseo. ¡Quiero tomarme un helado contigo!

─ Nor es listo y no me deja salir con tontos como tú, que estás todo el día rascándote la barriga sin hacer nada. No sé cómo tu casa no se ha ido todavía a pique.

─ Debes estar de broma, llevo como tres meses hundido en la mierda, ¿de verdad que en la ONU no os dais cuenta? Hasta el tendero de la esquina me prestó un par de eurillos para poder comprarme un bocata de chope en su tienda, ¡sois muy despistados!

─ Me está intentando colar la trola.-obvió, alzando una ceja rubísima, el islandés.- Es imposible que seas tan deudor y no nos hayamos dado cuenta.

─ ¡Eres tan gracioso, chiquitín!

─ No soy chiquitín, imbécil.

─ Is, no te enfades conmigo. ¡Si te lo digo con cariño!

─ Llevo existiendo desde el año 874 de nuestra era. Yo no soy pequeño.

─ Te saco unos años, precioso.

─No soy precioso, España.-corrigió de nuevo, empezando a azorarse.- Soy un bravo guerrero vikingo.

─Por supuesto que sí, guapetón.

─Deja de tratarme como un crío.

─ _Sevilla tiene un color especial~_

─ No me estás escuchando, capullo.

─ ¡Eres tan guapo, Is! ¡Tómate un helado conmigo!

─No.

─ ¡Porfa! ¡Mira que me he enfrentado a tu terrorífico hermano! ¡Casi me arranca la cabeza al cogerme la corbata y gallearme! Ya sabes: 'Toca un único pelo de la cabeza de mi hermanito y cortaré tus manos y te las meteré por el culo.' ¡Es un encanto de hombre, como quiere a su familia!

─ Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? ¿No eres capaz de reconocer una amenaza de muerte ni aunque te la pasen por la cara? Nor va a hacerte amanecer bajo el mar.

─ ¡Pero si es un tío muy majo! A mí también me gustan un montón las hachas.

─ Ese no es Nor, es Dinamarca.

─ ¡Jo! Pero si son todos iguales, todos habláis raro con ese acento de tantas erres y eses y eles. Yo creo que un día quedasteis para inventaros como treinta idiomas y mil palabras impronunciables y joder a toda Europa. Lo que hacéis no es hablar, es marear al personal. Y con eso del aislamiento que tenéis, que ni acudís a fiestas ni nada. ¡Te juro que hace un año me enteré de que existía un sitio llamado Islandia!

─ Tú me estás jodiendo.

─ Que boca tan sucia, Is. Si tú sabes que me enamoré de ti nada más verte, te quiero tanto como sé que tú me quieres a mí. ¡Hasta la luna y más lejos!

─ Yo no te quiero.

─ Eres tan vergonzoso… ¡Y gracioso! ¿Vienes a tomarte un helado conmigo?

─No.

─ ¿Por qué no quieres? Si ya te lo he pedido tres veces, eres un hueso duro de roer.

─ Porque no quiero helado.

─ ¿Y si me das un beso? Y luego vamos a por un cucurucho de vainilla.

─ No voy a darte un beso. Y no quiero helado. ¡Déjame en paz!

─ Va, un besito chiquitito en la mejilla.

─ Ni en la mejilla ni en ninguna otra parte. No te toco ni con un palo.

─ ¡Eres terrible conmigo! Vale, pues en la boca.

─ Que no, que te busques ya a alguien que te quiera que eres muy pesado.

─ ¡Tú me quieres!- afirmó muy contento.

─ No sé quién te ha contado esa tontería pero más te vale no creértela.

─ ¡Hala! ¿Y eso por qué?

─ Pues porque no te quiero.

─ Mentirosillo, tú me quieres un montón.

─Eres un muermo.

─ ¡Pero porque te quiero!

─ Que suerte la mía.

─Is…

─ ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?

─…tú…

─ ¿Yo qué?

─… tú…-balbuceó de nuevo el español.

─…

─… ¿quieres tomarte un helado conmigo? No tiene por qué ser de vainilla, tu hermano me ha contado que te gusta la menta.

─De verdad estás buscando que yo te peque hoy.

─ Vaya, pues no; quiero que me des un beso y que comamos helado y me des un beso con sabor a helado.

─ ¿Te estás escuchando? Pareces una niña de quince años escribiendo en su diario.

─ Porque te quiero.

─Eres un idiota insoportable.

─Tú me lo vuelves.

─He dicho que me dejes en paz.

─Venga, mira, vamos a ese quiosco de la esquina y nos compramos chuches.

─ ¿Cuántos años me dices que tienes?

─Uf, un montón, pero es que me apetece dulce, y como no quieres un helado… Hace un calor matador por aquí.

─Eso es culpa tuya.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy caliente? Sólo por ti, princeso.

─Vuelve a llamarme algo así y te parto la boca.

─Que violento estás hoy, Is, parece que no me puedes ni ver. ¿Sabes qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?

─Oh, ilumíname.

─Voy a darte un beso.

─Acércate un solo centímetro a mí y eres hombre muerto.

─Pero quiero besarte.

─Me la suda.

─Yo sí que estoy como un cerdo sudoso. Que comentario más malsonante has hecho, por cierto.

─Disculpa. Tu petición indecente y descocada estimula todas y cada una de las glándulas sudoríparas de mi miembro viril. ¿Te gusta más así?

─No he entendido ni papa, pero vale. ¿Quieres un helado?

─Quiero que me dejes en paz.

─Creo que eso lo has dicho cerca de tres veces ya.

─Tú, lo del helado, como cinco. Eres como una vaca en brazos de pesado.

─Oye, Is, ¿tú crees que, si insisto, hoy logre darte un beso?

─Lo dudo mucho.

─ ¿Y que tomemos un helado?

─Búscate una novia.

─No necesito una novia, te tengo a ti.

─No soy tu novio.

─Eres mi princeso… ¡HALA! ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te has pasado! ¡Que daño!

─Te lo dije.

─Casi me sacas un diente.

─A la próxima te casi saco dos.

─ ¡Bestia! ¡Yo sólo quiero un besito de nada!

─Y nada vas a conseguir, te lo aseguro.

─Vamos por helado.

─ ¿Tú escuchas a la gente cuando te habla?

─No suelo, aunque a veces te escucho a ti.

─Me mientes.

─Nah, si te estoy oyendo, es que no me apetece hacerte caso. Pero que sepas que te quiero mucho.

─Yo no te quiero nada.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ ¿Por qué quieres que te quiera?

─ Pues porque yo te quiero a ti, claro. Y quiero que comamos helado porque en tu casa siempre hace frío, y como yo siempre estoy contento cuando estoy en mi casa, pues tú también, así que con el cucurucho puedes acordarte mientras estamos juntos.

─…Eres idiota. Con el calor que hace, se va a derretir a la de ya.

─No importa, nos lo bebemos y santas pascuas.

─ ¿Y qué con la galleta? Va a terminar como una plasta de azúcar.

─Pues nos la comemos también. Aquí en España, todo lo que pueda comerse, va pa' dentro.

─ Pero no quiero helado.

─Pues gofres o unos churros, que están muy ricos con azuquítar y chocolate.

─Se te va a poner el culo como una plaza de toros.

─ ¡Que va! Si llevo media vida comiendo gorrinadas y mira que pedazo de culo se me ha quedado. ¡Mira, mira! ¡Que te lo digo yo, tesoro nacional!

─No voy a mirarte el culo.

─Tarde, ¿te gusta lo que ves?

─Puedo asegurarte que no.

─ ¡Cruel! ¡Claro que te gusta!

─ ¿No te parece como muy pedófilo que un tío de tu edad le diga a alguien de la mía que le mire el culo? Lo digo porque la policía lleva mirándote un rato.

─ ¡Buah! Pero si hay confianza, amorcito. Puedes hasta tocar, que no se diga que no soy liberal.

─Tú tienes un problema.

─Crisis, básicamente, pero llevo desde que se inventaron las calzadas con ella, así que somos buenos amigos.

─Estás como una cabra, tú necesitas ayuda.

─Necesito un beso tuyo. Y helado para no morirme aquí mismo.

─No.

─ ¡Venga, Is! ¡Un heladitito de nada! Y luego te beso para que no te enfades conmigo.

─No.

─ ¡Porfa!

─Eres un cansino y un triste. Que no quiero un beso.

─ ¡Eres adorable!

─ ¿Y a ti que tornillo se te ha zafado ahora?

─ ¡Te quiero!

─España, suéltame... España, la última vez que te lo digo… España… ¡Me cago en todo, España!

─ ¡Eres tan mono!

─ ¡Ni mono ni hostias!

─ Huy, que boca tan sucia; vamos a limpiártela.

─ ¡Que me sueltes!

─Pero es que, mírate, tienes algo ahí.- se excusó, señalándole a un extremo de la boca.

Islandia guarreó con su lengua por donde decía.- ¿Ya?

─No.

─ ¿Y ahora?

─No; mira, ahí. Lo sigues teniendo.

─ ¿Pero qué es?

─ ¡Anda, ¿no lo sabes?!

─ ¡Dime qué es, España!

─Yo.

**¡Ugh! ¡Final horrible! Y principio desastroso…**

**Bah, no importa, ya lo habéis leído, así que ajo.**

**Este fic horrible va dedicado a mi Jelen, que fue la fundadora de la bonita pareja SpaxIce que casi nadie más conoce. Y para **_Milenka24_**, que me ha atacado hoy por PM para preguntarme cuando rayos la publicaba.**

_Milenka24_**- Pues tenía pensado publicarla a mitades de Mayo, como por el veinte o así (como muy tarde), pero ya que me has enviado un PM, pues he dicho '**_**ya qué, me pongo y hala'. **_**Y ha salido esto, espero que te guste.**

_Los personajes son de Himayura, yo sólo los torturo salvajemente._

**Este fic va dedicado a **Martaj1234 ** y a **Milenka24


End file.
